Fantasias Inalcançáveis?
by Oyuky
Summary: Quando achamos que estamos ao fundo do poço, voltamos a tona com intensidade deverás absurda. Nos vemos em um sonho tão absurdo e tão real que mergulhamos sem pensar nas consequências. E no fim, percebemos que esse mergulho pro fim, virou o inicio de uma nova etapa.


_**Capítulo Único – Fantasia Inalcançável?**_

_**[Por: Oyuky]**_

"_Alguém que viva o presente  
Alguém que saiba ver além  
Alguém que nunca me abandone  
E não me faça de refém."_

_**F292 – Alguém...**_

Acordei com o som do despertador, chorava enquanto dormia e agora enquanto me arrumava para a escola. Desculpe minha falta de edução, eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, muito prazer. Agora você irá me perguntar porque estava chorando, bom como posso explicar? Há, A umas duas semanas eu o cara que eu gosto pedir minha melhor amiga em namoro, e ela aceitando claro. O cara se chama Naruto, e minha amiga é a Shion (N/A. HA, pensaram que era a Sakura né? Pois não é não, decidi renovar, kkk. Desculpem NaruSakuretes, mas eu não conto do comum.). Agora todas as noites eu sonho com isso, a choro todas as manhãs.

Me arrumei e fui para o colégio, pensando em meu sonho idiota de ele me enxergar mais do que uma amiga. Fantasia boba e inalcançável a minha não? Cheguei na _**Konoha Elite School **_( N/A. Nome idiota eu sei, mas é o que veio, desculpa.) Não olhei para os lados e nem respondi nenhumas das chamadas do meu nome no pátio, fui direto a sala de aula. Lá eu só falava quando algum professor perguntava, estava me excluindo propositalmente.

Quando bateu o sinal do intervalo, fui até a biblioteca que estaria vazia e lá desabei. Chorei por amá-lo, chorei pela Shion, sabendo que eu o amava aceitar seu pedido, chorei por ter sido idiota ao ponto de sentir. Chorei por estar viva. Sim, eu estava cogitando a possibilidade de me matar, meu pai não me considerava uma Hyuuga, minha irmã me desprezava, e meu primo fingia que eu n~/ao existia. Ninguém sentiria minha falta mesmo...

Não percebi que passava o dedo em meu pulso até que uma voz me tira de meus devaneios.

_**Você não vai fazer essa o que penso que vai, não é Hyuuga? **- _A voz vinha do interior da biblioteca.

Não sabia se aquela pessoa estava ali há muito tempo, mas fiquei curiosa, pois eu reconhecia aquela voz de qualquer lugar, apesar dele quase nunca falar.

_**Por que, Sabaku No Gaara? Que diferença faria se eu estivesse viva ou não? **- _Acho que comecei a chorar, pois surpreendentemente ele se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado e me abraçou.

Aquele abraço me surpreendeu muito, não pela pessoa que me abraçava, mas pelo baque que meu coração deu antes de acelerar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ele me acalmava. Eu me sentia segura ao seu lado, coisa que parecia que só eu sentia, já que ele metia medo em todos.

_**Não faça isso! Não sabe a besteira que é pensar isso Hinata, eu já tentei e me arrependi amargamente. **_- Eu parei de chorar algum tempo depois, e já sabendo que tinha perdido aquele período me sentei ao seu lado e ficamos conversando.

* * *

Depois Daquele episódio, eu fiquei muito próxima a ele, e resolvi seguir a risca um de seus concelhos... _**"Quer ser notada por você? Então mude conforme sua personalidade, e não do jeito em que os outro pensem de você"...**_ Então na semana seguinte, faltei-a inteira e fui as compras. Esvaziei meu gurda roupa e comprei tudo novo. Como meu pai ão liga pra mim eu iria torrar todos os três cartões dele só em roupas, sapatos acessórios. Quando na semana seguinte cheguei na escola, todos ficaram espantados de me "verem" naquelas roupas.

Andei altiva e de cabeça erguida até onde Gaara estava e deu um "selinho", um tanto demorado nele, fazendo com que todos ofegassem e ele fica-se ligeiramente surpreso pela minha ousadia.

_**Oi gatinho! Posso sentar aqui? **_- Sorri e pisquei, fazendo-o rir alto espantando quem já estava surpreso.

_**Claro gostosa, pena que não sou bando, senão bem que você poderia sentar em mim... **_- Continuou ele com a brincadeira, e eu vendo minha deixa respondi **_"quem disse que não posso?"_** E sentei em cima dele, virada para o mesmo com uma perna em cada lado seu. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas essa semana não sonhei nenhuma vez com o pedido de namoro do Naruto. Os sonhos que eram em tons dourados começaram a ficar borrados, e manchas muito fortes em cobre apareceram no lugar. Quarta passada foi a primeira vez que eu sonhava com um certo ruivo de cheiro amadeirado.

Jade na perola, verde no lilas. Estava tão ligada em olhar seus olhos que não ouvia mais nada ao redor. Ouvia apenas sua respiração, sentia apenas o gosto da mesma. Sentia seu cheiro almíscar com um toque de madeira. Sentia seu corpo colado ao meu, seus músculos rijos, suas mãos grandes segurando-me pela cintura, como se não quisesse me deixar. E quando vi sua boca se aproximando milimetro por milimetro, o sinal toca, me tirando daquela bolha em que estávamos.

O resto da semana passou meio devagar, mais também com muitas coisas interessantes. O clima que se instalou entre eu e ele ficou por todo aquele dia e pela semana inteira. A sensação de expectativa estava no ar e eu pressentia algo bombástico vindo por ai, e que me agradaria muito. A ultima aula antes do intervalo estava acabando quando entra uma pessoa na sala que identifiquei sendo a estagiaria nova. - _**Professor, preciso urgentemente da aluna... Hyuuga Hinata. O senhor poderia liberá-la mais cedo?**_ - O jeito que ela falou olhando para mim, vi que era algo nem um pouco sério e que no final eu provavelmente iria me ferrar. - **_Claro senhorita? - Vincenty, Violetha Vincenty. Não é Letha? _**- Eu disse antes dela falar próprio nome. Então além do professor todos da sala me olharam com a cada _"Como?"._

_**É sim, Mylady Hyuuga. A Senhorita está certa. Bom, professor Hatake, ela está liberada ou não?**_

Nessa ora, Hatake Kakashi, meu professor de história nos olhou com um pouco de medo, pois ninguém jamais falara assim com ele e foi tão sombrio quanto nós duas. - **_C-cla-a-ro, e-el-la es-s-tá li-i-ber-ra-da-a! _**- Ele gaguejou e sentou na cadeira. - **_Ora! Que isso fessor? Gaguejando, por minha causa? Que vergonha Kashi!_** - E sai de lá rindo da cara de assustado dele. Realmente aquele ano estava melhor que a encomenda e nem tinha começado direito.

* * *

No final, essa "convocação" foi-me muito bem aproveitada. Ela me levou até o biblioteca que já estava vazia falou para mim aproveitar, piscou e saiu. Nessa hora alguém me puxa para dentro da mesma, e se eu não reconhece-se aquelas mão teria dado o maior grito que já dei na vida. Mas elas me eram familiares de mais, e quando essa mesma pessoa me prensou contra a parede eu já estava molhada e pronta para qualquer coisa.

**_É bem difícil ficar a sós com você dona Hyuuga... _**- Uma voz rouca me disse ao pé do ouvido, fazendo com que eu tremesse em expectativa. - **_Ah, Gaara! Você sabe que não é assim._** - Murmurei dengosa.

Já não me reconhecia mais. Eu era outra pessoa e estava gostando dessa nova Hinata. Mais solta, alegre, otimista, corajosa. Ele tinha me mudado, e eu estava muito grata por isso. - **_Você sabe que anda me provocando demais, não sabe?_** - Ele me perguntou. - **_Provocando? Como gatinho?_** - Me fiz de desentendida. - **_Assim!_** - Ele pegou minha mão e a colocou em sua excitação latente, a apertando e me fazendo gemer em contentamento. - **_Não... Estou... Muito... Diferente! Ahwn..._** - Falei enquanto enquanto ele roçava sua ereção em minha intimidade. **_"veremos..."_** disse ele e me colocou em cima de uma das muitas mesas que tinha ali.

Ele beijava ora minha boca, ora meu pescoço e busto. Passava a mão por todo meu corpo e eu só conseguia gemer, e gemer. Ele foi desabotoando minha blusa e minha saia me deixando só de lingerie. O ajudei a tirar sua blusa e sua calça que foi ao chão. Voltamos a nos beijar e a cada minuto que passava eu ficava mais e mais necessitada de tê-lo dentro de mim. Ele começou a tirar meu soltien e depois minha calcinha que naquelas horas já estava completamente encharcada. Enquanto ele fazia isso descia beijos e chupões por meu corpo até chegar na minha intimidade, onde mordiscou, lambeu, chupou e penetrou com os dedos e a língua até que eu goza-se.

Puxei-o para mim e enquanto o beijava, fui, com os pés, tirando sua box preta que nessas horas já estava apertada por conta de seu pênis ter inchado duas vezes seu tamanho. Ele se posicionou e me penetrou de uma vez fazendo com que eu ofegasse em contentamento. Eu já não era mais virgem a um bom tempo, mas nunca tinha comportado uma "monstruosidade" daquela, sendo que ele me preencheu de uma forma que me fez ver estrelas e me levou ao céu, enquanto tinha o melhor orgasmo da minha vida.

Ele entra e saia de mim de uma maneira única. Com uma precisão absurda, fazendo com que nós dois chegássemos juntos, ao ápice. Enquanto eu gozava ele se despejava com abundancia dentro de mim, me deixando tropega. Depois desse "encontro" o relacionamento que tínhamos mudou drasticamente, não que eu tivesse reclamando claro.

* * *

**POV Gaara**

Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo. Aquele não era eu, ela veio e perturbou minha paz com seu choro sofrido, e me sensibilizou de uma tal forma que mudou e tocou algo dentro de mim. Depois sua mudança nas atitudes e no guarda-roupa me fizeram ver que ela era realmente de parar o trânsito.

Seu corpo de mulher e suas reações de menina me deixavam louco, sedento, e eu tinha que me controlar. Mas isso estava se tornando praticamente impossível, vendo que eu era sua nova obsessão. Seu novo objeto de admiração. E eu não mentiria que estava adorando ver que o Uzumaki não era mais importante para ela.

Pedir ajuda a Violetha para ela tirar a minha Hime mais cedo da classe não foi um problema, o problema foi sair da minha classe com a Anko dando aula de Gramática naquela hora. Mas deu tudo certo no final, só que eu não contava que nós iriamos tranzar na biblioteca em um horário em que algumas pessoas entrariam naquele local. Porem quando me enterrei nela nada mais fez sentido além daquele calor quase insuportável, e do local tão apertado em que estava.

Eu sempre disse que a frase _"Ao infinito e além"_ era uma idiotice, mas se me perguntassem que frase descreveria até onde fui, essa seria a mais perfeita. Ela era tão apertada, tão quente e molhada, tão... Perfeita! E eu percebi que não era por acaso que aquela garota estava em meus pensamentos, era porque eu tinha me apaixonado a primeira vista, e eu tinha que saber se ela também me amava.

* * *

Depois desse episódio eu passei todos os momentos possíveis ao seu lado, e iria fazer a única coisa que nunca fiz na minha vida. Eu iria me declarar... Em público! Cheguei na escola na quarta decidido a fazer isso e esperei, na hora do recreio vi ela vindo em minha direção e fui ao encontro dela. Acho que ela estranhou meu comportamento, pois parou no meio da caminhada e me esperou. Fui até ela e me ajoelhei, o pátio inteiro parou para ver. Que mico. E ela petrificou! Que ótimo! (Ironia)

Peguei uma caixinha que estava em meu bolso, (Comprei ontem depois da escola) e comecei a falar. - **_Eu queria poder te dizer que vai ser fácil, queri poder dizer que não vamos brigar, mas não posso mentir. Queria dizer que nada irá nos atrapalhar e que isso será perfeito, mas não vai. Porem, minha hime, posso dizer uma coisa que eu sei, com certeza que é verdadeira, Eu Amo Você! Hyuuga Hinata, você é a mulher da minha vida e do meu coração, você gostaria de ser minha namorada?._** - Peguei a caixinha e a abri, nela continha dois anéis de compromisso, um pra ela e um pra mim, e esperei sua resposta.

Ela deu um grito, se jogou em mim e ficou dizendo: **_"Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim..."_** e por ai foi, enquanto beijava cada canto do meu rosto. E toda a escola, inclusive os professores que foram ver por que do amontoamento aplaudiram e assoviaram. Naquela hora eu poderia garantir que era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

**POV Hinata**

Eu estava indo ao seu encontro em mais um dia normal quando ele veio em minha direção, fiquei primeiramente confusa mas depois que olhei em seu rosto mais atentamente parei e petrifiquei, para mim o rosto dele dizia tudo. Ele se ajoelhou e começou a falar: **_"Eu queria poder te dizer que vai ser fácil, queri poder dizer que não vamos brigar, mas não posso mentir. Queria dizer que nada irá nos atrapalhar e que isso será perfeito, mas não vai. Porem, minha hime, posso dizer uma coisa que eu sei, com certeza que é verdadeira, Eu Amo Você! Hyuuga Hinata, você é a mulher da minha vida e do meu coração, você gostaria de ser minha namorada?."_**

Eu disse sim logicamente, o amava demais, e sabia que em tudo o que ele disse era verdade, mas nada disso me importava, só tinha uma coisa que eu iria guardar, o pedido e o **_"Eu Te Amo!"_**. Eu amava aquele homem com todas as minhas forças, ele tinha me dado consolo e carinho na hora que eu mais precisei, me fez sua mulher e me protegeu de tudo e todos. E não poderia ser diferente que eu o amasse tanto que chegava a quase explodir de felicidade.

No final eu percebi uma coisa que me encheu mais ainda de alegria, o meu sonho que eu intitulava "idiota", a minha "Fantasia Inalcançável", foi muito mais do que alcançada no final. Ela foi superada. E nada, nem ninguém conseguiria mudar isso...


End file.
